Computational Fluid Dynamics (CFD) is a mathematical method of solving the governing equations of fluid flow on a computer and visualizing the resulting distribution of flow properties such as pressure, speed and temperature on a three-dimensional mesh. Such visualizations will enable observations of what the flow is doing but little insight into the reasons why. In terms of fluid flow, the amount of effort required to force fluid to move through a system at a desired speed is a function of the flow restrictive nature of that system.
The desire to minimize or control pressure differences in a fluid flow system is a reoccurring need when it comes to the design of a product that utilizes fluid (liquid or gas) to help achieve its function. System with excessive pressure drop require excessive energy input to drive the fluid at the required flow rates, via use of fans, pumps etc. The major geometric and flow features causing excessive pressure drop can, if identified, be redesigned to ease the flow of the fluid, reduce the pressure drop within the system and thus reduce the energy input required by the system.
A number of tools have been developed to analyze pressure drop and fluid flow rates within a system, including pitot tubes, hot wire anemometry, laser Doppler anemometry, et al. Computer modeling tools have been used to predict fluid speeds and pressure distributions. Valve manufacturers, for example, may employ computer modeling software to predict the fluid flow and pressure distribution in a fluidic valve, before it has even been manufactured.
While these tools have been useful in revealing fluid flow in various devices, they typically provide no guidance as to how a device can be modified to change its heat flow. Instead, a user, such as a product designer, usually must rely on his or her personal experience or broad design guidelines to determine how the fluid flow of a device can be improved. As a result, many product designers may overlook more efficient device modifications for improving fluid flow, and instead employ less effective, more bulky, and/or more expensive techniques to reduce temperature in a device.